


A Love Filled Night

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a request done for Madson York. I hope you enjoy it. One day Ella goes into the lair and she's in for a sexy surprise from a certain hot headed turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Filled Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madson York](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Madson+York).



One day Ella went into the lair because Raph wanted to ask her something. When she arrived no one was there. When she came out of the dojo she saw a trail of rose petals and they lead to Raph’s room. She opened the door and saw Raph with candles all over his room with him on his bed in a sexy pose. His gear and bandana were discarded on the floor and she blushed.  
“Hey baby girl,” he purred to her. He got up and locked the door. Ella sat down still blushing.  
“I love you and you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. You’ve made me a better person. You make me happier more than I ever thought I could be.”  
“Raph I love you too. So why did you want to talk to me?”  
“Well I know we’re not married but I was thinking we’ve been together for three years now and well I think we should try to have a baby. I already talked to Splinter and he gave us his blessing. I talked to your mom and she’s fine with it but your dad still hates me since I’m a freak. When I went to his apartment to tell him he blew up and said he would beat me up but I said screw you we don't need YOUR permission we love each other and you can't stop us.”  
Raph stroked her cheek smiling at her.  
“So what do you say?” he asked her.  
“Yes,” Ella said as she started kissing Raph on his lips with tears in her eyes.  
“When do we start?”  
“Now,” he whispered in a sexy lower tone of voice.  
Raph got on top of her as he smashed his lips to hers biting her lower lip demanding entrance. Ella opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in and sucked on her tongue French kissing her. She wrestled with his tongue as their tongues battled for dominance. He came out on top smirking. He then made hickies on her neck as she moaned. He bit her neck marking her as his mate as he made hickies on her shoulders and she mewed. Raph took her clothes off sucking on a nipple pinching the other one as he then gave the other one the same attention. He went down licking and kissing her stomach as she giggled in delight. He began sucking on her clit rubbing it with his thumb as she moaned her body racking with pleasure. He fingered her pumping two fingers in and out of her. He then rubbed along her inner walls scissors go her then massaged her g spot as she mewed. He took out his fingers as he slipped his tongue inside lapping along her inner walls.  
“Ahh Raph!” Ella whimpered. He lapped at her g spot as she came her juices filled up his mouth. He smirked swallowing her cum and smirked.  
“Ready baby?”  
Ella nodded as he got out his dick and slowly thrusted into her gently. Ella screamed in pain tears streaming down her cheeks. He whispered sweet things into her ear and wiped her tears away as he waited for her to adjust to his length and size. Her inner walls tightened around his dick as Raph groaned increasing his pace slamming into her faster. She moaned as Raph gripped her hips bucking into her going deeper into her.  
“Raph!” she screamed as she came all around his dick.  
Ella!” he screamed as he too orgasmed and came inside her filling her up with his seed. He pulled out of her as both panted. They laid in each other’s arms and fell asleep as Raph nuzzled her.  
Time skip 9 months later  
Ella gave birth to a baby girl. They named her Riley. She has Ella’s brown hair and Raph’s green eyes.  
2 months later they got married and had a small ceremony of all their close friends and family.


End file.
